


Scintilla Art Master Post

by Far_To_The_North



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2018, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_To_The_North/pseuds/Far_To_The_North
Summary: Art for the 2018 DCBB Scintilla written by WinchestersRaven!





	Scintilla Art Master Post

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scintilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767784) by [WinchestersRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven). 



> This is my first time posting for a Bang (art or otherwise) and I was incredibly fortunate to get a chance to work with [WinchestersRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersraven) on it for her story Scintilla. She was super kind and really patient about my propensity/preference for getting work done during crunch time lol I was nervous to even try my hand at art for someone I didn't personally know going into it, but I'm really glad I did! Swing by and give her story a read, it's worth it!

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/I810wfR.jpg)

_**An alternate piece of cover art** _

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dRBarDz.png)

**Divider**

  


**Chapter Scenes**

  


_Caution: Spoilers ahead!_

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/WTQgCi6.png)

_She reaches out for him, but she doesn’t make contact. “Help me,” she screams. The sheer volume is piercing, and she moves her hand up to the sky and lets out a screech.  
The peach tree nearest to Dean engulfs in flames, quickly spreading to the next one. He spins on his heel and takes off running. As he tries to escape, the entire orchard catches fire._

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/I810wfR.jpg)

_Dean pushes off the car and makes his way over to the steps. An aura of blue surrounds the man with shades of pink and green intertwined in there as well creating a stunning mix. Peace radiates from the other man and it catches Dean off guard so much that he pauses in his steps. **He’s beautiful, body and soul** , Dean’s brain supplies._

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/dPFCVLL.png)

_Dean walks back into his room and the first thing he notices is his phone now on the floor. It was sitting on the table before he went to shower and he’s sure he didn’t knock it off. Someone is trying to get his attention…_

_As his eyes scan the picture, a chill runs down his spine. It’s a picture of a woman with a gorgeous smile on her face; it’s so familiar it makes the blood running through his veins go cold. He knows who she is. She’s the one from his dreams._

_He pulls on the knob but it doesn’t budge. Dean rattles it a few times. Since the house is older, he thinks nothing of it. The door could have gotten jammed. No big deal, right? Oh how wrong he is.  
Everything goes pitch black and not a sound can be heard over the pounding of his heart. The temperature drops in the room and Dean actually shivers he’s so cold._

_Inside is a brass skeleton key that’s simplistic in design._


End file.
